ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blighting Brand
Hit a PLD30 for 250-350 damage Wrenn 00:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Might want to remove this drain player abilities. Same with en-drain, but he does drains player's attributes, using 'Whispers of Ire'. Confirmed position along the spine @ G-7. Did *not* link with other Evil Weapons in the area when fought (at level75, so they wouldn't aggro on their own) Please remove the drain comment on main page stating draining ABILITIES, it's ATTRIBUTES, like str dex agi etc... Whisper of Ire drained 4 attributes for me. It's also blinkable and missed me on THF75/nin. No en-drain on regular hits, and casts all regular RDM spells Hit me once for 86dmg as THF75/nin, miss consistently while NOT on evasion set. It's definitely lotto pop from one of the 2 RDM type Evil Weapons, no need to kill the other WAR type ones. Drop unknown still. Masamunai 11:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Drop: Cassandra's Earring --Valafar 13:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Whispers of Ire takes exactly 2 utsusemi shadows. Whispers of Ire: - Was observed to pass through Third Eye - Can miss entirely - Always drains six attributes Not true, was observed to drain anything from one to six attributes - Can and will overwrite itself - STR-DEX-VIT-AGI-MND-CHR were first affected, after a 2nd hit from Ire DEX-VIT-AGI-INT-MND-CHR were affected. STR returned to it's original, undrained value upon being overwritten. Whispers of Ire drained 6 of my attributes (STR-VIT-AGI-INT-MND-CHR), can possibly drain all 7? --Fuuneko 18:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this on THF and got the drop. It's Cassandra's Earring Rare/EX, Lvl.60 All Jobs, MP+5 Set: Magic Att. Bonus +5, Magic Accuracy+5. Sorry, but can't take a screenshot of it right now, don't know what the set is to activate it. Neonpimp 23:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Level No experience points gained at level 75, so it should be less than level 56. --Tsrwedge 22:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) 0/2 for earring so far, spawned at damn near exactly two hours after first kill. Also, circumstances of when it showed up, as well as noting trends on most of the new nms I've seen, makes me think it's actually a timed spawn, not lottery. Also, 56 xp given at level 69, solo, Signet active. Fight is mildly challenging as 69 drk, but easily winnable, doubly so with items from caskets and tp at start of fight. --VonCrown 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Lottery Pop Unlike many of the other new NMs, this one is definitely a lotto pop. I have camped a few times, between Chonchon pops and only saw it up once, being killed by a 60 PLD with a WHM in tow, they were having little difficulty but PLD solo might have had trouble. (the times I camped it thinking it was a time mob were in excess of 1-2 hours.) Killed as THF75. Killed all 4 weapons in this order RDM, WAR, RDM, and WAR. Blightning popped in the place of the first RDM. I kited to ensure the remaining weapons popped in order and on time. Once they did and I killed Blightning but got no drop. (0/1) I didn't stay to see what its re-pop was; gonna head back later. On a side note... Seems to be around the 55-60 level. It managed to land several Bio IIs and one paralyze; if it did hit me, which was rare even without shadows, it hit for 60~80.--Dijidl 00:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Just to say, yeah, I do rescind my earlier comment on thinking it's a timed spawn and not a lottery pop, I've confirmed that to not be the case. Still, though, I suspect it isn't a 'true lottery spawn', as the pops have been seeming to come consistently every two hours, give or take. This may be nothing, but this third time I killed it, it popped at the other end of the spine, and seemed significantly stronger, too. I managed to beat it without my 2-hour both times previously, but this time it was hitting a hell of a lot harder, and I only survived because I hit Blood Weapon at about 130 hp left, where it was at about half health. Just seemed pretty weird. Also, 0/3 on drops now. --VonCrown 03:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Repoped 1hour and 30mins when killing all Dancing Weapons True Placeholder? Just camped this right now, Ive noticed there were 4 Weapons in his pop area, 2 of which are always Warrior, 1 always Red Mage, and the other can either pop as Red Mage OR Warrior. I'm thinking the one that always pops Red Mage is the true placeholder. --InspectorGadget 21:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Semi-correct: I've been killing ONLY the 2 RDM-type weapons to pop him 3 times today. there is no "2nd PH weapon can pop either RDM or WAR", they BOTH repop ALWAYS as RDM.Masamunai 21:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) In the 2 hours I camped this yesterday, upon killing all of the Evil Weapons in the area there was 2 instances in where 3 of the 4 Weapons would not cast magic, meaning they are Warrior type. Don't make me have to fraps this and post to youtube for proof just because you want to start a little edit war. --InspectorGadget 19:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It's not a matter of "edit war" at all, it's a matter of posting correct info, not asumptions, which implies testing in much more rigor than just "killing all weapons, eyeballed X instances of bla bla" and only during "2hours". Such placeholders testing need to start by the opposite way, ie killing ONLY a few mobs for a time frame sufficiently long to prove/disprove that type of mob is or not placeholder. Another methodology is playing with .dats and guessing repop patterns that way allow one to guess which mob is precisely THE placeholder(s). See the GIANT difference ? Personnally for EldritchEdge, i started killing only the RDM type one @ K9, since i discovered for Blighting Brand beforehand (check my post @ BG), but after like 2 hours since ToD doing so i was really like "am i really killing correct weapons ?" then extended my killing RDM ones to those at south and north of K9, still 0 popping. So i restarted the whole process from 0, killing this time only the war one @ K9, and o miracle, POP! This took me a whole afternoon, not "just 2 hour". Used same method for Blighting Brand (i wish i could use .dats, would save me lot more time). (Same goes for drops as a sidenote, got 2 campers today for Kyoshu Kyahan @ Eldritch... both read wiki) Masamunai 21:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this today, one of the RDM PH moves from the large section of the spine to the smaller section down further to the south east, i think you are missing this since you said 3 of 4 weapons and there are more than that. Untill someone see's the NM pop down to the SE more it might be safe to say the RDM weapon that alternates pop spots is not the PH, and or it may be the one true PH if it does indeed pop down to the SE Edit: Seem's safe to say that the single RDM that does not alternate pop spots is the PH 0/5 on drop now /w TH3. --Meridius 00:28, November 14, 2009 There are 6 weapons in total that spawn along the bone wall. The little nub to the south can be ignored, and so can the rdm and war type that spawn there. Those two CAN spawn on the large section of the wall, however neither of them is the placeholder, so if they are at the small section, leave them there to make monitoring the PH even easier. I have been camping this NM non-stop for 4 days on Seraph. 1/14 on it so far, the time it dropped I was with a fellow camper and they won the lot ; ; The respawn fluctuates from 1.5 to 4 hrs. --Saahfyre 19:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I have been out here for three hours and I can only see one out of the four weapons as spawning as a RDM. I am 100% sure. Stand by any weapon and if its a rdm it will cast random buffs. I have stood with 3 that did nothing for 4 pops of the one RDM. I did not put a number on the main page just made it clear to say the RDM. Maybe that above person that said the two at the other pee wee end can spawn up here could be the other rdm some people see. Lahan 23:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Broken Claims Occasionally when I've claimed with charm or a ranged attack, Blighting Brand will do nothing, stand there for a few seconds, and go yellow again. I'm not sure if it'll happen with other JAs or spells, but I would assume so. It cost me 3 claims so far, so be careful. Blueblur 00:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Happened same for me with provoke, it looked stuned like~ then went yellow, i called GM and he told me that it was a glitch. so if you get competition and you claim it, attack it quickly or toss another fast spell (dia etc.) and it will move, otherwise you will probably lose the claim... :/ Peppitta 11:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) From experience (0/20+) it's based on how far you are from the NM, if you're close to max distance for the spell or ability it will glitch but voking while running at it has never cause it to unclaim for me.Prinnysmash 17:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) It is not a distance thing, It had gone unclamed with Flash and Angon while very close. Lahan 00:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC)